


Don't Wanna Say Goodbye To Another Night

by live_laugh_murder



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Almost smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Michael, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Michael, M/M, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Surprises, Top Luke, Virgin Michael, kind of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_murder/pseuds/live_laugh_murder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has been in love with his very straight best friend for years, and he's accepted that there's no chance with him. But he has no idea the other boys have been planning a special surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna Say Goodbye To Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to write a Muke fan fiction and i didn't have anything planned, I just started writing. Also I'm going to the concert that this takes place in, and I made it there because I wasn't sure where else to set it.

Michael is tired. Physically and mentally. Going on tour takes its toll on a person’s body - not getting enough sleep, running around stage almost every night, always on the move with no time to stop and take anything in. But it’s so much worse when he’s with the person he’s in love with and can’t say anything about it.

Everyone knows that Michael is gay. He came out a couple years after they started getting bigger, and the fans and band took it well. They’re so accepting and loving, and he’s so lucky to have that. Luke is the opposite. He’s so heterosexual it hurts. And having been in love with the younger boy for years makes it hurt more.

There are times when Michael thinks there’s a chance that Luke might like guys, but sadly, those times aren’t with him. It’s always Ashton. Sitting on each other’s laps, making jokes and laughing on stage. There were a few nights Luke fell asleep with Ashton, and when Michael woke up to see the blonde spooning him, he wanted to let the floor swallow him up from embarrassment.

How could he have hope that this very straight man would ever have feelings for him? Yet there are those tweets late at night, where Luke will tell Michael that he misses him, for all their fans to see, where he just gives him little notes that make his stomach do flips. Then the next day he goes back to his normal, heterosexual self.

It’s all very confusing.

And it only gets worse during the sounds live feels live tour.

Luke seems to be more distant. He doesn’t talk to Michael as much about the stuff they used to. It’s all work stuff, mostly asking what time they had to be at soundchecks and meet and greets. He’ll try to sit next to Ashton at interviews. He even avoids looking at Michael. The older boy is so hurt and upset that he doesn’t want to get up and play shows, which says something for the most enthusiastic performer in the band.

At one concert in New York, he even started crying during Jet Black Heart. And he doesn’t get emotional in front of people. But watching Luke run over and sit next to Calum on the edge of the stage, staring as they talked and made jokes as he sang his solo… He couldn’t help it.

Then about a month later in Kansas City, during Amnesia, Luke did the same thing, but it was different. He didn’t look happy or chirpy, he looked scared and panicked. As Calum sang and Michael played, Luke was up by Ashton’s drums. It looked like the drummer was trying to calm him down, rubbing his back and motioning to the center microphone. Before he could ask, Luke was back to his spot singing as if nothing had happened.

“Luke!” Michael calls, catching up with him backstage and grabbing his arm. “Are you okay?”

Luke nods and wipes sweat from his forehead, glancing to the side. “Of course. Why?”

“You just looked kind of upset during the show. Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine, Mikey. I have to go shower,” Luke says forcefully, turning and walking toward the dressing rooms.

Ashton walks past him, so Michael pulls him back and asks, “What’s wrong with Luke?”

The drummer’s eyebrows furrow. “What?”

“He was freaking out next to you tonight. What was wrong?” Michael asks again.

“Nothing, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ashton denies.

Unimpressed with the answer, Michael crosses his arms. “Then what was he talking to you about?”

“He asked me if I wanted to go out for dinner tonight. So I have to go get ready.”

Of course. It’s always them. Always together. No Michael in the picture. Dammit, he’s so stupid. He has no chance. If anyone is getting with Luke, it’s Ashton.

Luke and Ashton are out all night. Michael gets to sleep around two in the morning and they still aren’t back to the hotel. The bus is leaving first thing in the morning, so they better be back by then.

Sure enough, when Michael gets on the tour bus, he finds Luke, Ashton, and Calum sitting around and laughing. It’s dead silent when they all hear the door close.

The next night is Omaha. Michael is pacing backstage while Hey Violet finish their last song and run off, grinning and full of adrenaline. The rest of the band is in the dressing room, probably having a good time without him. Then the crew around him starts buzzing, telling him it’s almost time to go on. And soon enough, Ashton and Calum are running towards them, stopping by the stairs leading to the stage. Luke is close behind, but stops and smiles widely at him.

“Tonight’s the night, Mikey. It’s gonna be a great night.”

And it is. Something changed. Luke is different around him. And he uses that shred of hope that things will go back to normal to make it the best show he’s had in months. 

Right in the middle of What I Like About You, though, Michael notices that the drums stopped. Then Luke stops his guitar, and Calum stops playing the bass. Not knowing what else to do, Michael stops playing as well. The screaming stops; the fans are just as confused as he is.

“Um, what are you guys doing?” Michael asks, looking around at the boys.

Luke is looking around at the audience, the spotlight still shining on him. “Let’s keep going, what are we doing?” he asks.

“Luke, stop. You’re not getting out of this one.” Ashton sets his drumsticks down and stands up, heading over and whispering something in Luke’s ear.

Shaking his head, the blonde rubs his face. “No, it’s not a good time.”

“You were so excited before the show,” Calum comments.

“What the fuck are you on about?” Michael asks, grabbing his microphone off the stand.

Ashton sighs and takes Luke’s microphone. “Can everyone please put their phones and cameras away?” he asks. He waits until he thinks no one has anything recording them before making his way over to Michael and draping an arm over his shoulder. “Okay. So we’ve never really done anything like this before, but our friend Lucas here needs to say something very important.”

“Ash, what the hell?” Michael asks quietly, holding his mic away.

But the older boy ignores him and walks away, giving Luke his microphone back. “Take it away.”

Luke lets out a long, nervous breath. It’s clear that he’s trying not to look anywhere but the audience for a few moments, but then he looks over at Michael, his face bright red. “Uh, alright… I don’t know how to say this.”

“What the fuck is going on?” Michael asks.

“Just shut up and let me talk, okay?” Luke takes about a minute to breathe, calming himself down then finally getting closer to Michael. “I’ve been… I mean we’ve been planning this for a while now. Ashton and Calum have been helping me put this together. A - And it’s not really much, I just… I - I didn’t know how to tell you, so they came up with this idea to - “

“Luke,” Calum interrupts. “Concert’s gonna be over by the time you’re finished.”

Chuckling anxiously, Luke nods. “Right, sorry… Anyway… Michael, you’re my best friend. And I hate the idea of ruining what we have just because I’m selfish, but I want more.”

Michael’s heart is racing, and his knees feel like they might buckle from how much he’s shaking. There’s no way he’s really saying these things, this must be a dream. And the crowd is still dead silent, everyone on the edge of their seats, waiting for him to finish.

“I love you.”

For once Michael doesn’t want any attention. He wants everyone in the room to turn and look away, but of course all eyes are on him, watching and waiting for a reaction. He hates it. He feels so damn emotional, so confused and happy, and he wants to cry, but he won’t do it in front of everyone. So the only thing he can think of doing is running off stage, pushing his mic into Calum’s hand on the way. Throwing his guitar into a crew member’s hand, he starts running to the dressing room, ignoring everyone calling for him.

“Shit.” Luke puts his microphone back on the stand, taking his guitar off and putting it on a stand. “Fuck, what did I do?”

“I’ll go talk to him,” Ashton says, rushing off stage while Calum drops everything to come help Luke.

The bassist sighs. “Sorry, guys,” he says into the microphone. “I’m sure we’ll finish with our encore soon, so just… stay right there.”

Luke is sitting on Ashton’s drum platform, head in his hands. “I ruined everything,” he says when Calum plops next to him.

“No you didn’t. I know he loves you, Luke. After the way you’ve been acting for the past couple months, telling him this way probably just freaked him out.”

“I didn’t mean too!” Luke exclaims. “He didn’t deserve that humiliation. I shouldn’t have…”

Shaking his head, Calum nudges the blonde. “You didn’t humiliate him. It was sweet.”

“What the hell was that?” Michael asks when Ashton closes the door. “I didn’t - What the fuck?”

Ashton rubs his face stressfully, sighing. “He wanted to make it special, Michael. He’s hopelessly in love with you. Can you blame him?”

“But I thought he was straight!” Michael yells.

“Well, you changed his mind. Congrats, mate.”

Michael pushes him back, wiping the smile off his face. “Why in front of all those people? I can’t…”

Ashton frowns, confused. “I could have sworn you’ve had a crush on him since you were 17.”

“I did! I - I do! I mean - “ Groaning, Michael wipes his eyes. “And I don’t know why I’m fucking crying. I’m being so stupid. The guy I’m in love with just told me how he feels and I run away and cry…”

“Did you just say you’re in love?”

Michael pauses, nodding slowly. “Y - Yeah. I am.”

“Then yeah, you are being stupid. Let’s go back out there, play our encore, and then you and Luke can move on with this blossoming young love,” Ashton says, grinning.

It goes completely dark when they step back on stage. And the first thing Michael sees when the spotlight comes back on is Luke. He’s almost too distracted to start playing the riff to She’s Kinda Hot, and then nearly falls apart when he hears him start singing. He knew he was a good singer, but for some reason now he’s appreciating it so much more. And he keeps thinking about being sung to sleep with Luke’s voice, and snuggling up with him and waking up to his beautiful blue eyes. All the things he’s wanted to do for years, they’ll finally happen.

-

“What happened to the heterosexual Luke Hemmings I grew up with?” Michael asks as he’s pushed against the wall, his shirt torn off.

“That’s just it,” Luke says, smiling. “He grew up with you. I guess your gay personality rubbed off on me.”

Laughing, Michael pushes Luke onto the bed, only to be pushed onto his back. “Sorry about that.” He pulls Luke’s shirt over his head, hands going down to his pants when he stops at the belt. He blushes deeply, looking down. “Are we really doing this?”

Then his head is being lifted up, his lips being smashed against Luke’s. “Only if you want to.”

Michael nods, fingers shaking as he fiddles with Luke’s belt. “I definitely want to.”

Eager, Luke stands up and takes his pants off, throwing his boxers to the side as well. It’s nothing Michael hasn’t seen before.

Still, the older boy looks nervous, glancing away as his face grows a deeper shade of red. Luke notices how scared he is, crawling back on top of him and holding his hands. “It’s your first time, isn’t it?”

Taking a shaky breath Michael nods.

“It’s my first time with a guy, too. So I guess we’re both virgins, in a way.” Luke sighs and smiles softly at his boyfriend. “Don’t worry. We’ll go slow. I’ll take care of you.”

Michael nods and smiles shyly to himself. “Thank you…”

“Of course.”

“And, Luke?”

The blond raises an eyebrow. “Hm?”

“I didn’t get to say this earlier, but… I love you too.”


End file.
